Shower Fun
by MontanaSkye27
Summary: Save water, shower together. *Neoshipping*


"Ugh."

The blonde gave a grunt and staggered to the bathroom, closing the door and wasting no time in turning on the shower and stripping out of her uniform. As she waited for the water to heat up, Cassidy exhaled heavily and rubbed a hand over her face.

She and her partner had just returned from a week's long mission that had started off well….but like more often than not, had ended with her and Butch thrown in jail. The mission itself had only taken three days, but when they'd gotten caught they spent the remaining four in a jail cell.

The duo had been given food during their stay, but no access any sort of shower, so when Giovanni had finally arrived to have them released, Cassidy decided that as soon as she was back at headquarters, she was taking a shower. No one was going to stop her from doing so, not even Butch. She'd physically fight him if she had to.

Thankfully though it didn't come to that, because as soon as the pair stepped into their dorm room, the teal haired agent kicked off his boots and promptly fell asleep facedown on the couch due to exhaustion. That left Cassidy with the shower all to herself, just as she'd been hoping for.

"Fuck this place and fuck you as well, sir," Cassidy said aloud, referring to Giovanni at the last part. She pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in, the steaming spray immediately calming her and clearing her head of her earlier thoughts.

The blonde gave a content sigh as the hot water hit her and she began cleaning herself, feeling all the dirt and grime from the cell get washed off of her body. "Thank god."

Cassidy sighed and ran her hands through her damp hair and then rested them on her shoulders. Her eyes slipped shut, her face tilted up toward the spray, and she just stood there contently in silence.

At least until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

She screamed loudly when it happened, her eyes flying open as she started struggling, swinging her arms this way and that in an attempt to hit whoever was holding her.

"Cassidy, calm down! It's just me!"

The raspy voice in her ear was more than enough for her to figure out who it was. "Butch!" she squealed. Cassidy immediately pulled out of his grasp and covered her chest with her arms, a blush appearing on her face.

"Aw relax. Not like I haven't seen them before." He laughed and flashed her a smirk.

"Jackass! I thought you were sleeping."

"I was. Keyword being 'was'."

"Fuck you." She scowled.

"Gladly," he replied with a grin. It didn't stay on his face for long once he realized how annoyed she actually was. "Hey, don't give me that look….I was just messing around."

"Hmph." Cassidy huffed and turned away, showing him her back.

"C'mon Cass, it was a little funny." Butch's arms snaked around her waist again and hugged it, giving it a little squeeze as he did.

"You scared the shit out of me." Cassidy turned and glared at him again but he saw it soften at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, babe." Butch brushed her bangs back and pressed a quick kiss to the middle of her forehead.

"Mmph." She gave a grunt and turned, smiling a little and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Fine, I forgive you. Just don't do it again, buddy." Cassidy leaned and pressed her lips to his.

"No promises," he replied with a grin before kissing her back. One kiss turned into two, and then three, and then it wasn't long before the pair were making out under the shower spray.

Cassidy broke away first, leaning against the shower wall and tilting her head back in an attempt to catch her breath. Butch seized the opportunity and began attacking her neck with his mouth, causing the blonde to let out soft whimpers and mewls as he kissed, bit, and sucked at the exposed skin.

"Marking me up, I see," she murmured, closing her eyes and running her fingers through his hair.

"Damn right I am." Butch shifted, trailing kisses over her breasts and belly, moving lower and lower until….

"Oh!" Cassidy's eyes popped open and she let out a soft gasp and her hips gave a slight jerk as his lips made contact between her legs. His tongue slid out and ran across her folds slowly, moving upwards until it met her clit. Then Butch parted her lips and began to lap at her steadily.

"Fuck~" Cassidy closed her eyes again. Her fingers curled into his hair, gripping it tightly as he worked her with his tongue. Her moaned echoed off of the shower tiles.

"Damn, Cass. Better keep it down before the whole building hears you." Butch smirked up at her.

"Shut up, Butch….I didn't say you could stop," she mumbled, gazing down at him with a flush on her cheeks.

"Yes ma'am." He grinned and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder so he had better access to her and brought his head down again.

"Oh god keep going…." Cassidy thrust her hips forward while her palm pushed Butch's head down. He gripped her thighs and buried his face between her legs, increasing the speed of his tongue. Two fingers slid into her and pumped rapidly.

"Butch, I'm gonna-!" She couldn't finish her sentence. Cassidy's walls tightened and then clamped down over his fingers and her release spilled over them, dripping down his hand.

He smirked and pulled his head away, thrusting his fingers a few more times slowly as Cassidy rode out her orgasm, her thighs jerking and trembling gently. She whimpered when he pulled them out.

"Damn you." She pouted at him when he stood up. Butch chuckled and rinsed his hand under the water

"Are you gonna fuck me now?"

"Mm, I dunno." His voice was teasing. "Should I?"

"Yes." Cassidy gripped his shoulders and tugged him toward her, kissing his lips firmly and running her hands through his hair. Butch kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can never say no to you," he said jokingly.

"I can be very persuasive, hon. You should know that by now." Cassidy pulled away and shifted, leaning back against him. Her arms reached and laced around his neck, while she swayed her hips and ground herself against him.

"Mm~" Butch bit his lip, feeling himself throb. "You are so hot, Cass."

"Mm, thanks, I know~" She turned and faced him again, running a hand down his chest. "So are you gonna fuck me then or no?"

"Bet your sweet ass I am." He grinned.

"Good, but we're not doing it in here. I'm freezing." The water had stopped being hot a long time ago.

"Fine with me." Butch reached and turned off the water. The pair wasted no time in stepping out and wrapping themselves in towels. Cassidy sauntered out of the bathroom first, her partner right on her heels.

It would be a while before they got any sleep that night.


End file.
